<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Realizing our future together is not actually hard by Justafanfictionwriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205680">Realizing our future together is not actually hard</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justafanfictionwriter/pseuds/Justafanfictionwriter'>Justafanfictionwriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【Ｒｅａｌｉｚａｔｉｏｎ　＆　Ｔｈｅ　Ｆｕｔｕｒｅ　Ｗｉｔｈ　Ｙｏｕ】 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:34:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justafanfictionwriter/pseuds/Justafanfictionwriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>" People usually underestimate me because of my height… and then they freak out when they see my skills!! "</p><p>“ ʏᴏᴜ ᴅᴏ ꜰʀᴇᴀᴋ ᴍᴇ ᴏᴜᴛ,” Kageyama stated.</p><p>“ʙᴜᴛ ʏᴏᴜ’ʀᴇ ᴀʟꜱᴏ ᴀ ɢʀᴇᴀᴛ ʀᴇꜰᴇʀᴇɴᴄᴇ, ᴛᴏᴏ.” </p><p>In which Kageyama was thinking about Hinata during the time at Youth training camp.</p><p>And he started to realize some feelings he’s never noticed before.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fluff - Relationship, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama realizing his feelings like the dork he is, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon Relationship - Relationship, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tendou Satori &amp; Ushijima Wakatoshi, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi, based on anime may add slight details like the manga, but faster than twilight getting their baby, honestly jsjsjsjj read it, honestly this is the first work in the series so save this in your bookmarks y'all, slighty slow momentum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【Ｒｅａｌｉｚａｔｉｏｎ　＆　Ｔｈｅ　Ｆｕｔｕｒｅ　Ｗｉｔｈ　Ｙｏｕ】 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Oya oya oya~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Pfft. Wow, you’ve got guts!”<br/>
<br/>
Kageyama turns around to see a guy with dark blonde hair, the second-year setter, Miya Atsumu.<br/>
<br/>
“ I actually thought you were going to be pretty prickly at first, ” Miya stops for a second.<br/>
<br/>
“ but on the court… ”<br/>
<br/>
“ You’re a goody-two shoes aren’t cha? Neh, Kageyama. ” Miya taunted.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
….<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“ What? ”<br/>
<br/>
“ Alright, go ahead, do your stretches and head on out! ” The coach signals as the time strikes 10.<br/>
<br/>
“ Just some food for thought hehe. ” Miya smirks then heads off leaving Kageyama with his own thoughts.<br/>
<br/>
He was instantly hit with a wave of flashbacks to junior high,<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“ We’re not following you anymore! ”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
and his short talk with Oikawa.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“ Are you giving the shrimp the exact tosses he wants? ” Oikawa questioned.<br/>
“ Have you even tried to? ”<br/>
“ If you can’t understand that, you’re just regressing back to playing the tyrant king. ”<br/>
<br/>
Kageyama has a bitter expression on his face. He feels bitter, he can taste it,<br/>
<br/>
that bitterness, on his tougue.<br/>
<br/>
‘ Neh, Kageyama! When I’m here, you’re the best! ’ Hinata’s bright smile flashes before him.<br/>
<br/>
‘ Ah… that’s right. ’<br/>
<br/>
‘ I’m not alone anymore. ’<br/>
<br/>
Kageyama could feel his blood return to his body. His thoughts clearing up instantly.<br/>
<br/>
This strange feeling of clarity again. But, Kageyama liked it.<br/>
<br/>
‘ I should go get some food. ’<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
                                                                                            ================================<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
After his shower, Kageyama is lying in bed.<br/>
<br/>
He tried falling asleep, but he was too excited to try out new things with Hoshiumi tomorrow.<br/>
<br/>
He could try things that would work with Hinata.<br/>
<br/>
Wait…<br/>
<br/>
‘ Why do I... Ah, it’s because that dumbass is my partner, right…<br/>
<br/>
‘ …Right? Ugh! ’<br/>
<br/>
Kageyama stuffs his face with his pillow trying to suffocate his thoughts to go away.<br/>
<br/>
But, he can’t.<br/>
<br/>
The more he tries to do it, the more dumbass Hinata shows up!<br/>
<br/>
“ Kageyama, nice kill! That was awesome! ”<br/>
<br/>
‘ Is this happening because I’ve been not practicing volleyball with him and he’s cursing me over there? ’<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Or…<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“ ARGH, HINATA BOKE! ”<br/>
<br/>
Kageyama smashes his pillow into his bed, furious at the fact that Hinata is invading his sleep.</p><p>‘ Urgh… okay let’s think from a logical standpoint. ’<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Why am I thinking of Hinata like he is more than a partner to me?</p><p><br/>
I mean he is my great friend, but… what is this feeling?</p><p><br/>
‘ Is this.. what they call… affection? ’ Kageyama can’t fathom the thought of having feelings for an orange.</p><p><br/>
But, he cannot just deny them either, denying it would disrupt his volleyball training.</p><p><br/>
Their volleyball training.</p><p><br/>
‘ Do I like him? ’ Kageyama finds himself asking for the very first time, whether he truly likes someone.</p><p><br/>
He knew he had to settle it before he went back to Karasuno.</p><p><br/>
Tomorrow is going to be a busy day for the players at Youth Training Camp, because Kageyama is coming with a parade of questions.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. So this is what a soulmate is</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>" Neh, Kageyama. "</p><p>" Yes? "</p><p>" Should I be concerned? "</p><p>" about? "</p><p>" about us. "</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“ Um, Miya-san… ” Kageyama asked.</p><p><br/>
“ Hm? ”</p><p><br/>
“ What do you mean by “ Goody Two-Shoes ”? ”</p><p><br/>
“ Hm. Exactly what it sounds like. ”</p><p><br/>
“ You’re serious, honest, and an all-around good kid. ” Miya smiles and starts to walk off.</p><p><br/>
Kageyama wondered. Was it just that?</p><p><br/>
“ Then can I ask you something else? ” Kageyama brought his intended question out.</p><p><br/>
“ Shoot. ”</p><p><br/>
“ How do you know if you like someone? ”</p><p><br/>
“ I- Huh? ” Miya was obviously caught off guard by Kageyama’s question causing him to ponder for a moment.</p><p><br/>
“ Do you not know? Ah I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked you. ”</p><p><br/>
Kageyama didn’t want to trouble him anymore but his sentence sparks a light in Miya taking it as a challenge.</p><p><br/>
“ No, no Tobio-kun. I was shocked, that’s all. ” Miya smirked and continued.</p><p><br/>
“ It’s out of your character to ask about stuff like this Tobio-kun, are you perhaps… in love? ”</p><p><br/>
Kageyama had guessed as much. He knew that statement was going to come up if he asked anyone. He came up with the perfect story last night to avoid any questions.</p><p><br/>
“ Not that I know of, no. My friend was fretting over this before I came to camp and asked me for help and I was wondering if anyone here knows that sort of stuff. ”</p><p><br/>
Well, that was partially true. He doesn’t know if he likes Hinata yet.</p><p><br/>
Heck how could he say he’s in love with him when he’s still questioning his feelings?</p><p><br/>
“ Ehhhhhhhhhh. ” Miya seemed to have bought the argument.</p><p><br/>
“ I’ve heard from girls around me say that they get butterflies in their stomach when they see me. ”</p><p><br/>
“ hmm… But my friend’s different. He and her have been friends for quite a while now.</p><p>He only recently started feeling this weird feeling that his world lights up when ever he sees her you know. ”</p><p><br/>
“ Tell me more, Tobio-kun. ” Miya seemed interested in the topic.</p><p><br/>
“ He feels inspired by her to reach new heights, striving to move forward towards his goal as she is doing the same. ”</p><p><br/>
“ Ah. I get it. She’s his soulmate. ” Miya exclaimed.</p><p><br/>
“ Soulmate? ” Kageyama tilting his head at the foreign concept.</p><p><br/>
“ It’s a… well it’s a best friend but more, “</p><p><br/>
“ It’s someone who makes you a better person,” Miya explained.</p><p><br/>
“ Actually they don’t make you a better person you do that yourself. ”</p><p><br/>
“ Because they, inspire you. “</p><p><br/>
Kageyama finds himself agreeing to the soulmate concept, because Hinata inspires him.</p><p><br/>
To move forward, and leave the past behind. Or at least, he gave him a new reason to strive even harder for his goal.</p><p><br/>
“ A soulmate is someone you can carry with you, forever. ”</p><p><br/>
“ You know, it’s like that one person who knew you and accepted you… ”</p><p><br/>
“ and believed in you, before anyone else did. ”</p><p><br/>
“  or when no one else would. ”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
Kageyama finds himself yet again looking at Hinata.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
‘  BAKAGEYAMA! Toss to me! ’</p><p><br/>
“ And no matter what happens you will always love them. ”</p><p><br/>
“  Nothing can ever can that. ”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
Suddenly.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
Everything just clicked.</p><p><br/>
The quarrels they had during the training camp in Tokyo.</p><p><br/>
Even though they weren’t talking to each other, Hinata trusted him and believed in him to toss to him.</p><p><br/>
To give him the perfect toss.</p><p><br/>
Hinata always had a big smile on his face, when it comes to volleyball the dumbass never stopped smiling.</p><p><br/>
Even when Kageyama was being a stupid.</p><p><br/>
A ball of sunshine. The Sun. That’s what Hinata is.</p><p><br/>
He understands now. And he will not deny it.</p><p><br/>
Why Hinata keeps appearing in his thoughts.</p><p><br/>
Not just because he is his partner.</p><p><br/>
He is his…….</p><p><br/>
‘ pfft… I’m definitely not telling Hinata this. ’ Kageyama chuckles to his own thoughts.</p><p><br/>
“ Tobio-kun? Are you alright? You seem out of it today. ” Miya’s words snapped Kageyama back to reality.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“  I was just laughing at how stupid my friend is for not knowing how he feels. ”</p><p><br/>
“  You can’t really blame him though. She’s probably the first girl he’s ever liked. Lucky guy. Speaking of him, could you tell me who he is? ”</p><p><br/>
Miya tried to pry more information out of Kageyama, but he wouldn’t budge. </p><p><br/>
Kageyama knew he had to keep this a secret. For now.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
When he returns, he’ll start by attacking Hinata’s weak spots.</p><p><br/>
One by one. Hinata will start to notice the pieces of hints he has left behind.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's super obvious that i was listening to the soulmate track when I wrote this.<br/>Mind you. I wrote these 2 chapters in like a single night because i was watching haikyuu all over again.<br/>And I couldn't help but notice that there's just so many moments of kagehina being soulmates.<br/>Soulmates aren't necessarily lovers, they can be purely platonic as well.<br/>For this fic, I plan on going the soulmate route but probably a little bit of pecks here and there.<br/>also, I didn't mention this. But the next next part of the series is Bokuaka. YES.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>a realization series that is sticking as close to the canon anime as much as possible, of course me shipping these ships will not come to life EVER in the canon universe of haikyuu so I'll ship them outside of it. hehe.<br/>I like to try and stick to their canon personalities as much as possible.<br/>Also, would y'all like USHIWAKA OR IWAOI NEXT?<br/>Comment or I won't post hehe.<br/>personally ushiwaka is going to be hard. especially when he's that dense, ( that fuckin idiot ) ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>